heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karmatron
Karmatrón y los Transformables (Karmatron and the Transformers) is a comic book created in 1986 by Oscar González Loyo, and published first at CEPSA. Karmatron depicted the adventures of Zacek, emperor of the Zuyua people and also a Kundalini warrior that an ancient prophecy announced to be the one who could restore the balance between light and darkness. Zacek was the bearer of the powerful Kalpe-Om, a magical belt that allowed him to transform himself into Karmatron, a 300 feet tall armoured spiritual warrior. Karmatron defended good and peace in all the universe, constantly fighting the forces of dark emperor Asura of Metnal and his evil god, the Master of Shadows, with the help of his numerous friends and his Transformables, an army of giant Transformers. Later on, he created smaller ones, like Magneto and Warp. The comic has been called a Space opera by its author, though it also had certain elements of comedy, adventure, and fantasy. Powers Zacek, as all Kundalini Warriors, can manipulate prana energy to create various effects: He can teleport short distances; he has some degree of telekinetic talent; he can read minds and thoughts; he can use clairvoyance; he can read the psychic imprints on an object; he can turn invisible; he can fire bolts of positive spiritual energy (and he can make weapons out of this energy, such as shurikens or boomerangs) and he can make astral journeys, leaving his body behind him. All Kundalini Warriors can stop their heartbeats completely in order to fool their enemies, or to avoid the effects of a lethal poison or radiation. This faked death is pretty convincing, as the warrior's body has effectively stopped functioning, but this is a very dangerous feat to perform. Kundalini Warriors can only do this three times in their lives. Zacek has already done it twice. As Karmatron, Zacek has all his Kundalini powers enhanced by a tenfold (or more), he has super-strength, near physical invulnerability, the ability to fire a variety of types of rays and bolts, he has flight capability, he can survive in space or in any environment short of a nuclear inferno (which almost killed him once) and he can shrink to microscopic level. Plot .]] The story starts millions of years ago, in a very distant place in the universe—Planet Zuyua—where Zacek lived peacefully as the youngest of two heirs to the Zuyuan throne. There, young Zacek learned advanced cybernetics as a career, and he often built robots, big and small, as a hobby (these robots had a mayor role further in the story – more on that later). His father, emperor Canilek (Snakestar, in mayan) was the founder and leader of the Great Universal Alliance (a galactic United Nations of sorts) that opposed emperor Asura's militaristic campaign of universal conquest. In issue # 1, Asura's metnalian army invaded Planet Zuyua's capital city and forced the zuyuan people out of their own planet, as thousands of them were exterminated by emperor Asura's bloodthirsty occupation forces. In the middle of the attack, four giant robots programmed by Zacek to activate in case of peril suddenly burst into action, attacking Asura's soldiers and ships and wreaking havoc in the invading army. Enter the first (of many, many) Transformables: Titan, a robot/tank and the Transformables' leader; Aquarius, a robot/submarine; Stelaris, a speedy robot/spaceship and unicorn, a robot/subterranean vehicle. These four unexpected robotic heroes helped the zuyuans to survive the invasion so they could plan their exodus to a safer planet. However, while zuyuan strategists planned an escape route from Planet Zuyua, emperor Canilek sent his two sons on a quest to seek the Planet of Eternity, a sacred, mystical place where spiritual warriors go to attempt to awake the Kundalini serpent that lived in Mount Meru, and thus gain the spiritual transcendence, wisdom, inner peace and power that comes with being a Kundalini. Canilek hoped that at least one of his sons became the prophetized Kundalini warrior who would defeat Asura and bring back peace to the universe. Unfortunately, Canilek's best friend and advisor, Aspier, was also a spy who informed emperor Asura of Canilek's plans. Aspier was also commanded by Asura to kill Canilek when the appropriate time came, which he gleefully did, helped by the turnmoil of Asura's invasion. Meanwhile, Zacek and his older brother Nazul arrived at the Planet of Eternity, but as they reached the sacred serpent's chamber located in the depths of Mount Meru, a metnalian soldier who followed them by Asura's command assaulted the two princes (Asura knew of the prophecy of the Kundalini that would defeat him) and managed to grab Nazul and take him to his ship before he could go into the serpent's resting place. Zacek was unable to help his brother, because the heavy slab of stone that guarded the serpent's chamber entrance slammed shut in that precise moment, trapping him in there. A voice in the chamber told Zacek that he had no other choice than to follow his father's wishes and attempt to awake the Kundalini Serpent, which he reluctantly did. The zuyuan prince underwent the difficult task of awakening the sacred serpent, a feat that only the most spiritually enlightened and pure of heart could accomplish. Zacek managed to succeed in his mission, and became a full-fledged Kundalini warrior. Katnatek, the first Kundalini warrior (and the voice he heard when he entered the chamber) appeared before him then and gave him his Kalpe-Om, the magical item that allowed him to transform in the most powerful warrior of good in this universe (the audience is later informed that there are many possible universes, and each possible universe has its own Karmatron). By uttering a sacred mantra, Zacek transformed into Karmatron for the first time. Fully equipped with his powerful new armor, Karmatron rushed then to Planet Metnal to save his brother, but he arrived too late. Emperor Asura tortured Nazul at his leisure, and then the dark emperor dumped him into Metnal's dreaded Darkness Zone, a place full of twisted, voracious man-eating beasts. Karmatron arrived at the Darkness Zone only to find the mangled corpse of Nazul still being devoured by the monsters who dwelled there. He also discovered that the evil emanations that impregnated the entire planet Metnal were very noxious to him (actually, evil in general was very noxious to him, because he used good spiritual power to fuel his powers) so he could only managed to escape rapidly from that horrid place with his brother's remains in his hands. Asura caught a glimpse of this awesome steel giant that came to his planet, and he became violently enraged then, for he acknowledge him for what he was, and knew him to be the source of many future problems. The comic book followed Zacek's further adventures as he battled Asura across the galaxies, through many millennia, and the story was interrupted abruptly in issue # 298, with Karmatron fighting Asura here on Earth in modern times. The comic book was discontinued then and fans of all ages still hope for the saga to start anew. The lost continent of Mu is featured as the location of the base cities of some the main characters. The Moai of Easter Island are said to be images of a robot called Paskuash, protector of Mu. Themes The comic itself was meant to deliver a pastiche of multiple philosophies, doctrines and new age concepts -some of them contradictory between them-, through the story of an intergalactic battle between two forces marked as definitive good and evil, reinforcing the intention of the author of establishing his own conception of Ying and Yang. It ran from 1986 to 1991 (#298), even though the last numbers where dedicated to themes that did not dealt with the comic story itself, including 8 whole numbers filled with an indoctrination manual called "Manual del guerrero Kundalini". Reception The comic had a decent reception between Mexican comic book readers, as at the time the amount of new national titles was close to zero, and even American franchises were scarce at the moment, with only Grupo Editorial Vid and Novedades Editores taking on the occasional publishing of comics. However, as the storyline progressed and the indoctrination attempts became more dense and evident, both the editorial and the public became more and more alienated until the comic ceased to be published. See also * El Manual del Guerrero Kundalini Notes and references External links * La Wikipedia del universo de Karmatrón y los Transformables * Central Karmatrón Category:1986 comic debuts Category:Comics characters Category:Mexican comics titles